1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure having a radio frequency multi-chip module that is replaceable from the RF portion of a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a general mobile communication terminal.
Referring to FIG. 1, a mobile communication terminal includes a radio frequency (RF) system 10, a base-band system 20, and a peripheral device 30.
The RF system 10 provides an antenna, a transmission unit, a reception unit and a local oscillator (LO). The base-band system 20 has a mobile station modem (MSM) chip corresponding to a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer. The base-band system also provides a memory and peripheral devices.
The peripheral device 30 provides a user with an output signal of the base-band system 20 or transmits a signal inputted by a user to the base-band system 20. The peripheral device 30 generally includes a speaker, a microphone, a keypad, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a camera or the like.
For miniaturizing size and improving transmission and/or reception performance of a mobile terminal through elimination of signal interference, the RF system 10 and the base-band system 20, in the conventional art, are integrated on a single board.
If an RF frequency band, such as PCS, CDMA, AMPS, of the RF system changes, the RF system needs to be re-designed. Consequently, the conventional art has a disadvantage that the board requires redesign when the RF frequency band changes even though the base-band chip set remains the same. Therefore, there is a need for a system that overcomes the above problem and provides advantages over other integrated RF and base-band systems.